The Stomach Bug
by DoomKitty2113
Summary: Fang's hiding in the closet, Nudge is duct taped to the wall, Iggy is trapped in the attic, Gazzy is dressed in pink, Angel's painting the house, and Toto's chasing a cat. What happened that caused all this?  Max got sick. ON HIATUS :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, all credit goes to James Patterson. I also do not own Twilight or any related themes. Credit to Stephanie Meyer.

Fang's hiding in the closet, Nudge is duct taped to the wall, Iggy is trapped in the attic, Gazzy is dressed in pink, Angel's painting the house, and Toto's chasing a cat. What happened that caused all this?  
Max got sick. It was only supposed to be a stomach bug, lasting maybe a day, but somehow, it stretched out over a month. "The Month of Terror and Barf" the Flock came to call it in later years. It all started on a Friday. The Flock had gone to the movies with Ella.

Chapter One: The Beginning of Terror Started with Jacob's Abs Max P.O.V

"I can't believe you chose Eclipse," I groaned.  
It was my own fault for not asking what movie we were going to watch. I had made my bed, and now I had to lie in it. Stupid stupid STUPID! "How could you not love Edward and Bella's eternal undying love?" Ella said, starry eyed.  
"Or Jacob's abs!" Nudge giggled.  
Rolling my eyes, I followed them into the darkened theatre. When they finally found the "perfect" seats, which turned out to be in the very front, everybody seemed to walk by me until I was at the very end of the row. I sat down huffily. It's called manners! Excuse me or pardon me's would be nice. I know I'm not a stickler for politeness, but a little consideration would be nice.  
"Way to start things off in a good move. If I have to sit through this, so do you," Fang said.  
"Shut up," I growled.  
He'd been majorly annoying lately.  
"PMSing much?" Iggy whispered from beside Fang.  
I reached over and smacked him across the head.  
"OW!" Iggy cried.  
Okay, maybe it was a bit harder than a smack.  
"Shhhh!" thirty teenage girls scolded him.  
Smirking, I sat back in my seat, awaiting the torture. The lights dimmed, and I settled into her seat for a long period of boredom. -Ignore me! I'm a cooooool line thingy!-  
By the middle of the movie, I was surprisingly still alive. She reached for her fourteenth handful of popcorn. While searching through the hot buttery goodness however, the only thing I ended up grabbing was Fang's hand. I dropped it immediatley, face burning from shame. Meanwhile Fang had started laughing up a storm. "SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the reply.  
"You held my hand!" Fang whispered.  
"No I didn't!" I hissed.  
"Yes you did! 'Cause you looooooove me!" "Shut up!" "Thhiiiiiiss muuuuch!" "Shut up!" I said a little bit too loud.  
"Shhhh!" I don't have to tell you who.  
While Fang was still snickering smugly, my glare faltered. I began to feel a bit queasy. Then, when I felt stuff climb up my throat, I jumped up and bolted out the theatre doors. Running across the tacky carpet, I ran into the ladies room and threw up barf that came straight from The Excorcist (a/n: That's from James Patterson's Step on A Crack). "Max?" Nudge's worried voice came from behind the closed stall door.  
"One second," came my raspy reply. I looked at the graffiti covered stall walls. Megs + Jimmy = 4ever, Taylor SUCKS!, Leslie loves Ryan, etcetera. It was all stupidity or love centered, except for the one above the toilet. Live the life you love,  
love the life you love. I rocked back on my heels and considered this as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Live the life you love. Love the life you live. How could I do that? With all the crap I dealt with, making sure the flock was okay, food, shelter, safety, and worry, my ulcer was getting strong. How could I live the life I love. "Max?"  
"Fang, you shouldn't be in the Ladies washroom. Pervert," I moaned.  
"Nudge sent me in. She was worried. You okay?" he asked.  
"No," I snapped.  
"Can you open the door?" "No."  
"Open it."  
"No."  
"Open it."  
"No!"  
"Max."  
"Fang."  
"Max, seriousley, open the door."  
Sighing, I opened the door. He came in and crouched beside me. Putting a hand to my forehead, which I hastily swatted away, he proceeded to grab toilet paper and wipe my mouth.  
"You barfed up a storm, huh?" he chuckled.  
"Shut up Fang."  
"C'mon, let's get you home."  
Carrying me bridal style, he carried me out of the washroom.  
"This is so embarassing! Put me down! I can walk!" I groaned.  
"I'm not letting you walk into walls."  
"Where's the flock?"  
"Finishing their movie."  
"Is Mom picking them up?"  
"Stop worrying. I got it all sorted," he ordered as he walked passed a family who stared at us funny and into the parking lot.  
Relaxing a bit, I leaned my head against him. He took off and we flew into the night. "Y'know, you're getting seriousley heavy," he joked.  
I was too nauceous to answer.  
"Hey," I could hear the anxiety in his voice, "You okay?"  
Shaking my head frantically, he landed in a patch of forest. I crawled to a bush and barfed once again. He held my hair back. "This is sooo gross," I moaned.  
"I know," he kissed my forehead.  
After soothing me and picking me up again, he flew me home. Maybe Fang wasn't as annoying as I thought.

R&R?  
Doom 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, all rights to James Patterson.

Fang's P.O.V

Landing gracefully into Dr. M's front yard with Max in my arms, I knew she still felt queasy. I walked up to the door and hit the doorbell with my elbow.

"Didn't she give you a key?" Max asked quietly.

"Gave it to Iggy," I replied apologetically.

Her head lolled against my chest. She tried her hardest to keep it up, but it looked as though it were heavy. It was a bit frightening seeing her so weak. I forgot what it looked like most of the time. She was

so limp in my arms. It felt like I was cradeling one of Angel's ragdolls.

"Hey, don't strain yourself," I ordered.

"Yessir," she said in a slurred voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked for what must've been the millionth time tonight.

"Dandy, just dandy. Have you ever noticed dandy is like dandy- lion? Lion. Roar," she giggled.

... What the Hell?

"Uh, Max? You okay?" I asked uneasily.

"Roar," she nodded.

"O-kay," I rang the doorbell again.

"Why is the sky so dark, Fang?" she asked as though she were in awe.

I rang the doorbell three times in a row. C'mon Dr. M, where are you when I need you? You're always at home bugging me about my wardrobe choices and my social skills, and then when I'm out

here with your daughter that I happen to be in love with who just barfed on me and you're not here? Seriousley?

"She's not here," Max pouted.

God that looked adorable. She's so agressive that I forget how cute she is for a bit. I'm lying. She looks good all the time. But when she looks this peaceful, whoa.

"I bet you she's having fun. She's probably living the toilet dream," Max sighed, as if she were remembering something.

"The toilet dream?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Yes, yes," she waved me off, "The toilet quote. The toilet is telling me I need to have fun in life! I need love."

"Love?" I ask quietly, not daring to get my hopes up.

"Yeah! Love the life you live! That's what the toilet said to do!" she yawned.

Dreams dashed, I set Max down on the bench the Martinez's kept on their porch.

"Stay here," I ordered. She gave me a soft smile, and I said, "I mean it."

"Okey doke artichoke," she sighed.

I flew up beside the house and checked all the windows. Moving up and down, side to side, I pulled with all my might. With no luck. Cursing, I landed down on the porch. Where there was no sight of

Max.  
!#$

"Max?" I called out loudly, not bothering to disguise my terror.

"Fang," a voice behind me.

Max will tell you later that I squealed. I am not denying this. I am simply stating that when someone comes up behind you and presses their ice cold hands to a death grip around your neck, you tend to

let out a scared noise. Mine was a little on the squeaky side.

She, of course, doubled over laughing, guess she wasn't sick enough to stop bothering me.

"Y-you're face!" she snickered.

"We can't get in," I sighed

She plopped down on the bench, "That's okay. Why would I want to miss a night like this."

I followed her gaze up to the night sky. It was nice, but it wasn't as if I hadn't seen it millions of times before. We often flew in it after all.

"Since when do you stargaze?" I asked.

"Since I need to love my life," she smiled.

I sat beside her on the bench and stared up at the night sky, "I guess it is kinda cool."

"Kinda cool?" she turned to face me in disbelief.

I nodded.

"That's like saying you're kinda the best," she snorted, "When obviousley you are and so much more. There are a million ways to say it."

I gawked.

"That's what the sky is like," she blushed.

We sat quietly for a bit longer, staring at the sky. I took of my jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She was about to shrug it off, but I stopped her.

"You're sick. It's cold. Love the life you live," I ordered.

"Love the life I live," she repeated sweetly.

"Yeah. Is that like, your mantra now?"

"Yup. The toilet said so, so it must be true."

"You really are sick, aren't you?" I chuckled.

"You have no idea," she grinned.

She leaned against me and made herself comfortable. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing slowed. Closing my eyes myself, I must've drifted off as well because when I opened them again, Dr.

M was standing in front of me jangling keys. Reaching out, I held the keys tightly.

"Might wake Max up," I whispered.

She smiled and opened the door.

I picked up Max again, and passed Dr. M to the stairs. I climbed the stairs as I felt her eyes on me. I kicked open the door to her room and laid her down on the bed and gently pulled her duvet over

her. I kissed her forehead firmly, and she stirred.

"Fang?"

"Shhh. Night, Max."

"Night. Love you," she turned on her side and brought her thumb to her mouth.

I smiled. She never really had stopped sucking her thumb, I remember when- LOVE YOU?

I looked down at her, "Love you Max."

I closed the door behind me and started off for my room, but walked straight into Dr. Martinez.

"That was just"- I started to explain.

"Fang, you don't need to explain," she smiled that embarassingly knowing smile that I think only moms can do.

"Really, it was just"-

"Ella called and said you took her home. Thank you," she said, "For always taking care of her," she swallowed, "When I can't."

She rushed off to her room leaving me in the hall feeling awkward. I finally crashed onto my bed and was swalloweed by sleep.

What do you think? Was it easier reading like that? R&R?

Xoxo,  
Doom


	3. Chapter 3

So... Hi. After a long week of millions of projects and tests, I am happy to present to you, THE THIRD CHAPTER OF THE STOMACH BUG! Why am I writing in caps lock, as I so often do? Because I get far too excited at things. Anyways, I really am open to suggestions. I love making things better. So let me know if you see any mistakes.  
Hopefully you're smiling as you read this, because we all know it takes 47 muscles to frown, thirteen to smile, and absolutely none to stand there with a whatever expression on your face.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. All rights to James Patterson. Lucky. I also don't own Twilight, it's all Stephanie Meyer, as everyone knows. :)

Iggy P.O.V

So, I'm definitley not a fan of Twilight. I'm not one of those secret 'Twihards', and I just downright hate Edward and Jacob. Mostly because they're the object of Ella's affection. Seriousley, they're fictional.

Not real. They read off a script written for them! For some reason, these facts never seem to compute in girls' heads. Legit, I told Nudge this, and she just stared at me for twenty seconds. That must've been the longest time

it's taken her to answer something. Afterwords, there was a whole stream of things she said at high speed.

Why is Iggy lined up for tickets for Eclipse, you ask? Maybe because Max ordered me to.

"Iggy, get your lazy butt into the car or I'll kick it there!"

Or because Fang practically begged me to.

"Iggy. Come. I'm not going alone."

See? No death threats, blackmail, or violence. He was practically on his knees.

Or because of Ella.

"I'm so excited for the movie! OMG!"

Yeah. It was Ella.

So there I was, waiting to get in. When we finally did get there, Nudge pulled me along past Max. We had all agreed beforehand to make sure she sat beside Fang. It was painfully obvious how bad

they have it for eachother. So, as Max muttered and Fang gave out a little sigh that clearly meant, "Whatever. It sucks, but secretly I've been waiting for an oppertunity to kiss Max for months and this is great". The credits came

and went, and everyone was munching on popcorn. I listened to everyone, singaling each of them out. There was Nudge, munching in the middle. Slowly compared to how I've heard her, but faster than normal people.

Gazzy didn't really munch as much as inhale, Max crunched loudly, not caring who heard her, Angel chewed daintily, and then Fang hardly made a sound. Then again, when did he ever?

I was slowly dying. My heart was pounding faster than it's Avian- DNA altered speed it had ever gone. I was dripping sweat, Ella was beside me. I could hear her breathing. God, this was too close.

Maybe I should hold her hand... I slowly reached over and-

She yawned. Y-A-W-N-E-D! While I was facing inner turmoil over what to do! I put my hand on the hand rest and sulked. Not fair. So unfair! I mean, I have absolutley no problems with any other girls, but

her? She was so-

I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath. Turning to my right, I heard Max hastily run up the steps. Not even a second after, Fang bolted after her.

"Ig? What's going on?" Nudge whispered.

"Not sure," I whispered, "Can you help me find them?"

"Gaz, Ange," Nudge whispered.

We all stood up and went after Max and Fang.

"Fang's in front of the bathroom," Nudge told me.

"What's up with Max?" I asked.

"She's sick. Nudge? Can you go check on her?" he asked.

I felt Nudge dissapear beside me.

"Did she eat something?" I asked.

"Possibly the four eggs she had for breakfast, maybe the cheese for her sandwich," Fang fidgeted.

Okay, I couldn't resist, "You seriousley keep track of what she eats?"

"Shut up Iggy. Not now," he hissed.

"Fang, is Max okay?" Angel peeped.

He let out a sigh, "Yeah, Ange. Sorry."

"What happened?" Gazzy inquired.

"Okay, I'll be back," Fang left.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" I asked Gaz.

He nodded, "Fang just entered the Ladies' Room."

"What the Hell?" Ella asked.

"Max is sick and Nudge was taking a long time and Fang got worried and Iggy was worried, so Fang went in to check on her," Angel explained.

"Why don't you just wait for her to come out?" Ella asked.

There was a pause.

"We don't wait. There's always a chance that someone could get her. She is the main prize and all. Y'know. The cherry on top. Not that I'm describing us as a sundae," I shrugged.

"She barfed," Nudge cried.

"What?" we all asked.

"She did! It was all colourful. It actually kinda looked like this scarf I was gonna buy the other day, but now I'm so totally glad I didn't because, ew, barf scarf. Barf scarf! Blech! LOL! That rhymes!

Okay, Barf Scarf is now my term for anything gross. Barf Scarf!" she giggled.

"NUDGE!" we shouted.

"Sorry. Fang's making sure she's alright," Nudge said sheepishly.

"Speak of the devil," Ella said.

"I'm gonna take her home. Dr.M said she'll pick you up," Fang said.

The normally practiced "Don't care" voice was strained.

"Is she okay?" we all asked.

I heard him swallow, "Yeah."

His footsteps were heavier than usual as he walked away, which I assumed meant he was carrying Max. I listened until they blended into the crowd.

"Can we go back to the movie now?" Ella asked.

"Uh, can we head home too?" Nudge asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gazzy nodded.

"Please, Iggy?" Angel tugged my hand.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Why do you guys want to go home? Nudge, the movie's not even over!" Ella reasoned.

"Ella, please?" Nudge pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm not waiting for my mom. Let's catch the bus home," she sighed.

I was led out of the theatre to the loud and noisy street. We walked until we had reached the bus stop and Nudge showed me a bench to sit down on.

"Why did we have to go, anyway?" I could just see Ella pouting.

1. Our best fighters had left.

2. We felt uneasy, because although it was vacation, Max and Fang had taken out Erasers already. They hadn't told us, but I highly doubt they beat eachother up that bad in training. Even if Fang had

called Max a girl before.

3. We were paranoid.

"Because," Angel murmered.

Good explanation Ange. Totally High-Def. Ugh.

I could smell the bus's fumes before it got here. People got off and then Nudge led me on.

"Hey, that's twenty bucks kid," a rusty voice crackled.

"Twenty? For five people?" Ella asked.

"Yep," he cracked his jaw.

Sighing, Ella handed him a twenty and we sat down. Let me tell you; I never expected this bus ride to involve marriage, hair dye, mice, kissing, fighting, and a bus driver giving me a lesson on life.

It all started with a girl with firey blue hair boarding with a cage of mice and a garbage bag.

Too tired for more. But what do you think? I'm soo excited to write about the bus ride! Lol. I think Kitty might do a fic for The City of Bones. I'm so happy! I'm going out with like, the best guy ever.  
Xoxo,  
Doom


	4. Chapter 4

Authour's Note:

Sorry. It's been soooo long, and I absolutely despise authour's notes, but so many reviews came from The Stomach Bug, and I've planned out a plot, but I'm not sure what to do for the bus ride. On our profile, you'll find a poll. Whatever wins will be written! Kitty said she'll force me to if she has to!

So... Vote!

Xoxo,

An Apologetic Doom


	5. Chapter 5

Okey doke. Any tomatoes being thrown at me will be dodged. I'm really really sorry about the wait. I know it's been forever, but my boyfriend dumped me, and I had loads of tests and crap to do, and then I I couldn't think about the bus ride or the long forgotten plot. But luckily ..you helped me out by picking a plot! So, without further annoying ado, I give you chapter four of The Stomach Bug!

Right after... Disclaimer: Never have I wished more that I own Maximum Ride, if only reality guys were as amazing as FANG!, but James Patterson does.

Chapter Four

Ella's P.O.V

Why did we have to leave? All I wanted to do was see a movie! I mean, ugh! All I wanted to do was sit next to Iggy. I swear, I sweated so much he probably smelt it. I was so nervous! He was right there. So, acting

tres casual, I yawned and I literally felt him tense up beside me. He was still mad! What did I do?

Sighing, I slumped into my seat. Angel and Nudge were chattering away in the seat behind me.

"Why'd we have to go home, anyway?" I asked pettily.

"Because Max and Fang are gone and our fighting defense consists of a blind kid, a six year old, and an eleven year old. Oh, and the human," Iggy said lowly.

Ow. I mean, I know I wasn't part of the Flock, but point it out like that? I felt like the kid sister tagging along with her sister's friends sometimes.

"Wow, thanks Iggy," I snapped.

"Look, it's been a long night. I didn't mean"- he started.

"I don't really wanna hear it," I cut him off.

Unbeknownst to us, at that moment the bus had stopped and on stepped the girl that would later change our lives. Of course, she wasn't that spectacular then, now that I think about it... Well, I thought she was one of

the crazies. Y'know the ones, they come on and BAM! right away you know to stay away. But this one was different.

She walked on and immediatley attention was drawn to her. Partly the blue frizzy curls partly the cage with a mouse in it partly the garbage bag slung on her shoulder partly her outfit. Nudge's intake of breath

showed just how disastrous she thought it was.

A black and red kilt, a ratty old micky mouse shirt, blue and white striped stockings, black combat boots, and a scowl set in black lip stick. She looked like a Punk Scarecrow.

And just when it had been decided that no eye contact would be made and we would keep distance, her eyes landed on us and the scowl turned into an evil looking grin replaced it. She walked towards us

with purpose and stopped right in front of me and Nudge.

"I thought I'd never find you guys!" she laughed.

"Um... Do we know you?" Nudge asked.

"I don't recognize that voice..." Iggy trailed off.

Thank God. If that'd been one of his exes I would've snapped her like a brittle twig. Hee hee. I'm still the sweet sister, trust me. Compared to Max I was an angel.

The girl looked momentarily confused, but Angel piped up, "Nice to see you Frannie!"

"Angel? Who's this?" I asked warily.

"Frenna. She's an old friend of Dr. Martinez's," Angel smiled.

An awkward exchange of glances told me that Frannie wasn't a friend of my mom. But, until proven guilty, I wasn't saying anything.

"Come sit with us, Fran!" Angel grinned.

They awkwardly made room for her and she plopped down happily on the corner.

"So... What's in the bag?" Iggy asked, following the awkward silence.

She shrugged her thin shoulders, "Destiney."

"Destiny? Define it," Iggy's brow furrowed in a cute way.

"It's something my brother said I need to give M"- she explained.

"Max. She needs to give Max," Angel interupted.

"Yeah, so I came," Frannie smiled.

"And what's up with the mouse?" Nudge asked.

"Who? Einstein? I barely go anywhere without him. Daddy says he's my sidekick," Frannie chuckled.

Hearing her laugh startled me, she didn't seem like the happy type.

Frannie's P.O.V

They were really awkward, but ten minutes they were chatting again. As if I weren't hear. Which was kinda good and kinda bad, I mean, what did I expect? But I just enjoyed it. Ignoring the garbage bag

that weighed down my heart. How to fix the situation... Everything was so complicated. What could I do to fix my life? As soon as I figured out I'd-

I looked up to see Iggy wincing and Ella red in the face. My own fault for spacing out, I always miss the drama.

"Iggy!"

"What?"

The sound of Ella's fist connecting with Iggy's arm over and over made me wince mentally. Poor guy.

"Geez! Don't even talk to me! C'mon Frannie!" Ella grabbed my hand and led me down the aisle. I felt five again.

Nudge and Angel followed dutifully, leaving Iggy coming down the aisle grumpily.

We stepped out into the cold night air where Ella stomped down the sidewalk and Nudge ran to keep up with her. Iggy walked slowly enough he didn't walk with them, just sulked on his own. I was about

walk with him, when a little hand grabbed my wrist.

Angel's big blue eyes looked up at me, "We need to talk."

Oh shit.

Iggy's P.O.V

Cradeling my throbbing arm, I muttered curses under my breath.

"Iggy!" Angel scolded me.

Sue me, I'm a fourteen year old male. Frowning, I followed her off the bus. I was about to get off when the bus driver grabbed my arm.

"OW!" I shreiked.

I must say that shreik caused me a lot of greif over the year. Contrary to whatever they tell you, I did NOT sound like Justin Bieber!

"Here's a tip for ya, kid," the old man advised, "

There were three things I was painfully aware of. 1. The driver was still clutching my arm with a death grip 2. He was right. Girls would never make sense. Ever 3. I loved Ella too much to care.

"Thanks for the tip," I whimpered, extracting my arm and getting off the bus.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked past Frannie and Angel.

Since when are bus drivers the new Dali Llamas anyways?

So? It was more serious than I'd thought, but I promise the next part will actually be funny. Anyway, Frannie's got a secret! And only Angel, me and ..you know what it is! Insert cute evil laugh here. Suggestions or comments welcome. Sigh, things have been a bit boring lately. Oh well. More writing soon!

Xoxo,

Doomsie 


End file.
